Pérdida de memoria
by Agate Malfoy
Summary: Hola soy Ginny y estoy muy contenta. ¡Al fin tengo novio! Pero nadie ha de saberlo. ¿Comó? ¿Qué también lo he de olvidar yo? !Pero no quiero olvidarlo!Tercer capìtulo.[¿Cómo reaccionará Hermione?] Please decid que os parece.Reviews!
1. los ultimos besos

Perdida de memoria - para mayores de 13.

Ginny se sentía atrapada, pero ella no quería escapar. Atrapada contra la pared de los baños sentía la respiración agitada de él irregular y descontinúa. Escuchaba sus propios gemidos salir de sus labios. Con los ojos cerrados, sentía el suave tacto de sus manos, una colocada sobre su espalda, la otra acariciaba con delicadeza la el muslo de ella, oscilando peligrosamente hacia arriba.

No sabía como había cambiado todo así de pronto, si se lo hubieran dicho tres semanas atrás no lo hubiera creído. ¡Aun no lo creía! era impensable, como podía estar con ÉL.

Ginny no quería pensar, era la segunda vez que pasaba esto, aunque aun no habían llegado a lo íntimo que fue la primera vez. A pesar de todo se sentía muy feliz. Demasiado feliz para ser que fuera real.

Sintió que sus besos se calmaban y le dejaba algo de sitio para respirar.

- Ginny...-digo en un susurro llamándome.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- repuso algo apenada del repentino distanciamiento.

-He de decirte algo. Primero te pido que me perdones. Sin saberlo has estado bebiendo de mis labios una poción que prepare para que olvidaras. Para que olvidaras esto, lo que hay entre nosotros. Esto no podía ser. En tres meses se acabaran las clases y después sabes k no podremos estar juntos. Lo siento de verdad. Mejor que se acabe antes de que sea duro para ambos. Y no podía dejar que nadie lo supiera. Era lo mejor.

Ginny había oído atónita. Parpadeo un par de veces... y se vio sola, allí, sentada en el suelo del baño. No sabía que hacía allí a aquellas horas, pero en su cabeza aun resonaba todo lo que le había dicho. ¿Con quien había estado hablando allí y a esas horas? Se dirigió hacia su habitación entro sin hacer ruido y se tumbo boca arriba en su cama. "Piensa Ginny. Has estado hablando con alguien en los baños. Ha de ser un chico puesto que si no fuera muy importante no me hubiera levantado ha estas horas" Giró la cabeza y vio un despertador que le había regalado Hermione las navidades pasadas para que no volviera a llegar tarde. Las tres y veinte. "¿Quién podría haber sido? Hazlo como lo haría Hermione, ve descartando por lo que sabes. A ver, dijo que cuando acabaran las clases no podríais seguir juntos, y además no quería que nadie lo supiera. Tendría vergüenza o seria una relación mal vista. Ginny... piensa." Eso fue lo último que se dijo a sí misma antes de caer rendida de cansancio en un sueño profundo.

Como si tuviese un reloj activad dentro de ella, Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe. Espero unos segundos y volvió a mirar el reloj aun tumbada. En 10 min. empezaban las clases. Ante el asombro se levanto de un salto y se mareo momentáneamente, cuando se recuperó, se vistió volando, cogió los libros y salió corriendo hacia las clases.

Después de las dos primeras horas Ginny andaba por los pasillos buscando ha Hermione, había llegado a clase a tiempo pero tenía la molesta sensación de que se le olvidaba algo.

Encontró a Hermione sentada en los jardines leyendo, se acercó y se pusieron a hablar.

-Hola Hermione, ¿que haces?

-Nada, solo estudio.-Al ver la cara de su amiga agregó-Hacia buen día y quise aprovecharlo, por eso salí.- y sonrió.

-¡Ostia! ¡Como pude olvidarlo!- Ginny acababa de recordar algo muy importante.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?-pregunto Hermione algo alarmada por el salto que había dado su compañera.

-Ehhh...- Ginny se había metido en un lío. No se lo había contado antes a Hermione y si se lo decía ahora...-no nada importante, tranquila, he de...ir a... buscar a Luna. ¡Para la comida nos vemos!-dijo con una falsa sonrisa muy bien conseguida y corrió de vuelta a los pasillos.

"Ginny maldita sea ¡Cómo pudiste olvidarlo!" se maldijo a si misma. "Volvamos al lugar al que nos quedamos. Empecemos por los más fáciles. ¿Harry? Umm...no tendríamos motivos para dejarlo... ¿O si? Lo mejor será que investigue." Pensó Ginny y seguidamente giró 180ºC. y apresuro el paso.


	2. mañana ajetreada

gracias de verdad x el apoyo. se k los capitulos son cortos y lo lamento pero no ay demasiado tiempo para escribir. espero k este os anime a seguir leyendolo.

Estaba sentada en el comedor, removiendo el contenido del plato con el tenedor, seguía pensando en lo ocurrido. No había podido encontrar a Harry antes de tener que ir a clase, y tenia la esperanza de poder verlo allí. Por ahora no había aparecido. Se giró hacia la puerta y lo vio entrar junto a Ron, una nueva energía la llenó. Pero detrás de estos salió Hermione. Para no tener que dar explicaciones se encogió sobre si y se ocultó entre la gente.

Hermione terminó de comer y se fue "va a la biblioteca" se aseguró a si misma. En cuanto salió del comedor, Ginny se acerco disimuladamente a Harry y su hermano.

-Hola Harry-dijo inocentemente.

-Hola Ginny- respondió este un poco distraído.

-¿Podría hablar un momento contigo? A solas- agregó al ver que Ron le prestaba toda su atención.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, Ron volvió a su plato y Harry asistió.

Salieron del comedor y empezaron a andar por los pasillos. Harry preguntándose que quería Ginny y Ginny preguntándose como empezar. Al fin Ginny decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

-Ya queda poco para que acabe el curso...-dijo despreocupadamente de forma que nadie sospecharía que lo están poniendo ha prueba.

-Si aunque yo no quiero que acabe, o al meno, eso creo.-dijo Harry sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-Ya... ¿Qué harás cuando salgas de aquí?- volvió a la carga.

-Pues... tendré que volver a casa de mis tíos un tiempo, tu hermano me ha invitado a quedarme a partir del segundo mes.-continuó

-Umm...-bueno, la excusa era creíble. Pero mejor le preguntaba a Hermione para comprobar si realmente iba a casa de sus tíos. -y...-Ginny bajo la cabeza de forma arrepentida y con tristeza en los ojos.- ¿Qué motivos crees que podría alguien tener para cortar conmigo?- la pregunta pilló a Harry por sorpresa, y se paró en seco. Ginny lo miro con los ojos húmedos y volvió a bajar la cabeza "Menos mal que soy buena...¿actriz, se decía?"

-Oh. Pues no lo se Ginny. ¿Por qué¿Qué ha pasado? No sabía que estuvieras novio.-pregunto interesado.

-Bueno no, pero es que a una amiga le ha pasado y como no la conocías pues me puse como ejemplo.- sonrió con la esperanza de que Harry no volviera a preguntar.

-Pero Ginny, todas las personas no son iguales.

-Lo se... ¿Podemos sentarnos?-la situación si se sentaban seria más incomoda pero si todo le salía bien...

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Ginny subió una de las piernas separándolas un poco y abriéndose más la discreta falda, se inclino sobre Harry y le dijo- Harry¿Si yo te pidiera que salieses conmigo, qué harías?-la pregunta termino siendo un susurro en el oído izquierdo de Harry puesto que ella se le había ido acercando y el por el asombro y el poco control de ese tipo de situaciones se quedó congelado en el sitio. Viendo que el shock había sido muy fuerte insistió, y esta vez sí que contestó.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto, colorado y empezando a transpirar, ando un poco hacia atrás y volvió, se pasó la mano derecha por el pelo buscando una solución y se quedó quieto un segundo antes de llevar la mano derecha a la frente de Ginny.- ¡Ginny tienes fiebre!-"normal" pensó Ginny "si estuve andando medio en pijama en plena noche por el colegio"-venga que te llevo a la enfermería antes de ir a clase-dijo Harry viendo su salvación.

Ginny miraba el techo de la enfermería mientras esperaba a la señora_ Pomfrey, Harry había insistido mucho en llevarla y aunque tan solo tenia algo de fiebre la señora Pomfrey insistía en curarla. En cuanto la enfermera le había dicho que se sentara en una camilla Harry había desaparecido._

Ginny pensaba en las posibilidades de sospechas sobre Harry. Se había portado algo extraño, pero también era cierto que siempre se ponía muy nervioso al estar con una chica, y ella no se había comportado muy recatada que se diga.

"tengo que comprobar si es verdad que no tiene nada que hacer al final del año, he de preguntarle a Hermione." La señora Pomfrey volvió con una poción, se la dio y le digo que ya podía marchase.

Quedaban 15 min. de comedor y aun no había comido nada. Tendría que ir al menos a tomar algo si no quería pasar hambre, por la mañana no había desayunado.

Se dirigía al comedor cabizbaja y distraída cuando su hombro choco con alguien.

-Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba...- Al girarse vio la cara de un rubio que no parecía estar muy contento y la miraba por encima del hombro- ¡Ah! Eras tú, entonces no tengo porqué disculparme.- Espero las protestas e insultos típicos de Draco, este se limito a mirarla y seguidamente girarse sobre si mismo y seguir su camino.

A Ginny le sorprendió bastante, y un poco decepcionada por haber perdido la posibilidad de descargar el estrés del día en gritos sobre alguien a quien no debía explicaciones, reemprendió su camino.

Ya estaba frete a las puertas del Gran Comedor cuando vio que desde el otro lado del pasillo se acercaba Hermione. Esta en cuanto la vio la llamó. Ya no podía irse, entonces se notaria que la estaba esquivando. Ginny cogió aire para coger fuerzas y encaró a Hermione con una sonrisa muy bien fingida.

-¿Ginny donde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando. Si ya has terminado de comer, será mejor que me expliques lo de antes, o me voy a preocupar de verdad.

-Pues la verdad es...que no he comido nada.- digo Ginny mirando al interior del Gran Comedor.

Hermione la imitó- Bueno pues entremos y me lo explicas mientras comes algo. Ya queda poca gente y aun no lo cierran hasta dentro de 10 min. a ver si te da tiempo.

Ginny entró en el comedor seguida de cerca por Hermione. Se sentaron lo mas alejado posible de la gente y se sirvió mientras Hermione la observaba atentamente. No tendría más opción que contárselo, "Espero que no se enfade demasiado."

espero k os gustase!!dejad rr please!!


	3. verdad al desnudo

Hermione no la había interrumpido el relato de Ginny hasta el final. Incluso cuando había acabado seguía callada observándola sin expresión alguna que asomara, dando un ápice a sus pensamientos. Ginny había contado lo poco que recordaba, sus deducciones sobre los recuerdos y el ajetreo de aquella mañana sin guardarse nada. Quería confiar ahora de verdad en ella. Y ahora callada, comía por necesidad aunque el momento no era el idóneo para hacerlo.

-Lo que dijo Harry es cierto.- Ginny creyó oír mal, pero Hermione prosiguió.- Es cierto que no ha de hacer nada al acabar el curso. Y no creo que te mintiera siendo tu hermano su mejor amigo y pudiendo tú, de un momento a otro, preguntárselo.- Parecía que Hermione había pasado por alto el hecho de que no se lo había contado cuando debía. Eso, o prefería ayudarla perdonándole la ofensa. Miraba fijamente la mesa intentando descifrar las pistas.

-Entonces... ¿Me ayudaras?- Hermione volvió en sí al ver que Ginny volvía ha hablar.

-Claro. No quiero verte dando tumbos por el colegio buscando un chico al que no recuerdas.- Negó con la cabeza.-Además, puede ser divertido- Añadió con una sonrisa- o, al menos, será interesante.- corrigió al ver la cara de Ginny.- Bueno, a ver, ¿Sospechosos?

-Pues...la verdad es que con el poco tiempo que he tenido tan solo he descartado a Harry.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Um... ¿Alguno de tu clase?

-No creo. Ya investigué en clases.- Hermione la miraba con desaprobación.-No podía concentrarme...

-Entonces... ¿no has notado alguna conducta sospechosa?- Hermione tenia la vista perdida en algún punto de las vistas.-bueno por ahora salgamos del comedor que ya es hora.

Ginny se levantó y siguió a Hermione.- Pues... ahora que lo has dicho... a lo mejor si que he notado algo raro, pero no te lo conté porque él...-Hermione la miraba sin entender.

-Bueno ¡suéltalo ya!- No podía esperar mas a que Ginny se decidiera a decirlo.

-Hoy Draco no me discutió.-Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-Bueno...a lo mejor...no te vio.-Intentó buscar una explicación.

-Si que me vio. Incluso lo menosprecié.

-Entonces si es algo sospechoso. Tal vez deberíamos investigarlo un poco.

-Hermione. ¿Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy?-Hermione cabeceo.

-Si. Seria una de las explicaciones de porqué lo ocultasteis. Voy a clases y si noto algo te lo digo.

Ginny Había tenido que correr para llegar a tiempo a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Allí encontró a Luna ya que compartían esa hora de clases pero decidió que era pronto para contárselo.

El padre de Luna tenía un periódico y eso en cierto modo afectaba a la pequeña. Si se lo contaba tan pronto podría haber al día siguiente papeles por todo el colegio predicando la búsqueda. Prefirió no arriesgarse. Además Hermione la ayudaría.

Luna y Ginny estuvieron hablando de la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade. Se lo pasarían genial.

Acabaron las clases de la tarde y fue rápida a averiguar lo que descubrió Hermione.

-Nada-fue la respuesta.

-¿Nada?

-Bueno, se confirma que esta raro, Pansy no lo dejó en toda la clase pero el ni se inmutó, incluso antes de salir le gritó pero no hizo ninguna señal de vida.

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacéis?- interrumpió Ron

-Cosas de chicas- se apresuró a decir Ginny sabiendo que eso lo mantendría callado, y así fue, ya que solo emitió un monosílabo sonido de aprobación.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- preguntó Hermione mirando a todos lados.

-No se- se encogió de hombros- al doblar la esquina le surgió algo, no me dijo el que, solo se fue corriendo.

-Am.-dijo Hermione entendiéndolo.

-Bueno Ron si nos disculpas dejamos a medias una conversación. ¡Nos vemos luego!

- volvió a decir rápidamente mientras tiraba de Hermione alejándola de su Hermanito.

Ron se quedó allí como esperando que un rayo de luz le indicara que debía hacer. Harry llegó por detrás- Oye, ¿No crees que mi hermana está muy rara hoy?

Harry se ruborizó sin que este lo viera ya que no lo tenía delante, pero no le tembló la voz- No se por que dices eso. Serán imaginaciones tuyas.

-Si, será.- afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Se me ocurrió en clase hablando con Luna!

-Pues es buena idea. Podemos ir y les preguntamos juntas.

-Pero quedé en ir con Luna. Perdón-agregó

-Bueno mejor. Así me quedo estudiando (N/A: ¬¬) y no estarás sola.

-No se lo he contado. Aún.

-No importa. Dile que has de hablar con ellos a solas y ya está. Luna no es tan cotilla... creo.

Ginny iba andando por Hogsmeade junto con Luna. Se habían puesto ropa abrigada por el tiempo (N/A: En Gran Bretaña la primavera no se como es pero no creo que sea muy calurosa) iban en dirección a la tienda de sortilegios Weasley que sus hermanos habían puesto allí. Cuando se cruzaron con uno de ellos.

-Hola hermanito.- no sabia a ciencia cierta cual de los dos era.

-Hola Ginny- "como siempre la gente piensa que Luna es invisible"

-Te estaba buscando a ti y a...- dijo mirando buscando al doble.

-George está en la tienda. Me ha echado.-agregó antes de que Ginny preguntara y antes de que pudiera decir nada- Si me necesitas para algo estoy en Las tres escobas.-y se marchó dejándola alucinada.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Luna apuntaba algo en una libretilla, se giró y la muy hábil ya la había escondido y sonreía emitiendo un sonido parecido a un "je je".

-Eh... Luna he de hablar con mi hermano a solas. Luego nos vemos.

-Vale estaré con tu hermano- Ginny pudo ver la pequeña libreta en la mano de Luna.

Ginny llegó a las puertas de la tienda, tenían un cartel "CERRADO". Ginny abrió la puerta suavemente. Las luces apagadas, ni un solo ruido.

Las puertas del almacén no pudo abrirlas. Escucho un ruido sordo en el piso de encima, donde sus hermanos trabajaban los inventos. Subió las escaleras despacio, sin hacer ruido y sacando la barita "y si... algún mortifago había descubierto que pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix y había aprovechado ahora que estaba solo para...

Llegó a la puerta cerrada, intentó oír. Se oía la respiración forzosa de su hermano, se preocupó tanto que entró y encendió la luz impulsivamente y se quedó congelada.

Bajó la barita poco a poco mientras parpadeaba un par de veces (N/A: Un tic de la pobre chiquilla) tenía en primer plano la espalda de una rubia con la camiseta celeste abierta que colgaba de sus brazos por los codos y un sujetador negro.

La chica estaba sentada sobre un sillón al revés y la miraba como si fuera lo que menos se esperaba en ese momento, (N/A: ¡Normal!) de detrás salió una cabellera rojiza mientras gritaba un "¡Mierda!"

Ginny salió de la habitación y entornó la puerta.

-¿Quién era esa?- preguntó la chica.

-Mi hermana joder.-fue la respuesta.

Ginny bajó las escaleras corriendo, llego a la calle y empezó a andar.

-¡Ginny! ¡Espera Ginny!- Ginny se volvió y vio a George en pantalones solamente en la puerta de la tienda. Con la mirada ella le estaba preguntando que quería.

-...No se lo digas a mamá. ¿Vale?- preguntó avergonzado.

Ginny se volvió sin contestar pero después recordó que tenía que preguntarles algo.

-Me callaré si estas en 10 minutos en Las Tres Escobas. Bueno mejor que sean 15 y date una ducha rápida.- y se encaminó al bar. La gente que pasaba por allí veía a George mirarse de arriba a bajo como diciendo "Si estoy limpio" y a Ginny caminando con los labios apretados y mucha prisa.


End file.
